Wands
Wands are items which you can use to zap a target creature or item for various effects. All wands weigh 700 coins. Identifying Wands cannot be judged by their appearance and must be identified through the use of the wand in question, or by having it identified, either by spell, scroll, or shopkeepers at a large emporium. Testing wands by zapping hostile creatures is generally safe, although wands of Create Monster, Make Invisible and Polymorph have the potential to make dangerous situations worse. Testing wands by zapping the character is not recommended, especially when a Wand of Death has yet to be identified. A fully identified wand will show the number of charges remaining in it, while partially identified ones may only show the wand's type. Attempting to use a depleted wand will identify its charge level as no charges, but will also give enemies enough time to take another swing or two at you. To avoid this dangerous delay in combat, it is advisable to periodically test the charge level of your partially identified wands while out of combat. This can be done by choosing to zap with the wand, but canceling out of the target selection. Charging Wands may be charged by reading a Scroll of Charging, zapping the wand with a Wand of Lightning, or casting a Lightning spell at the wand. Being hit by the attacks from energy vortexes or shocking spheres also has a chance to charge any wands in the character's possession. A wand that is equipped is most likely to be charged, however any wand carried and not in a container may also be charged. Charging any wand that already has more than a few charges carries the risk of overcharging the wand, causing it to explode. AShocking Sphere can typically add 2 to 8 charges per zap, and most wands can only hold 10 charge or so before exploding. Wand of Wishing is particularly fragile and can only be charged once. Any attempt to charge it again after all its charges were used will cause the wand to explode. NOTE: l just recharged my wand of wishing twice and it only exploded on the third charge attempt with an energ vortex. Version 1.3 Tips When zapping with a wand in your inventory, your character will automatically equip it in the left hand, zap with it, then return it to the inventory in one action. This can cost you precious time during combat however, and you can speed up the process by equipped the desired wand in your left hand. This can be done even if there is already a shield being held with your left hand. Throwing wands makes the effect of the wand happen to the enemy without wasting a charge. This is a good way of identifying the wand, and a good way to use a wand without losing charges. This only works with a few wands, teleport, wishing, polymorph, cancellation, make invisible and create monster all do not produce this effect. Wands of Teleport are excellent for escaping dangerous situations. Varieties Offense *Wand of Striking *Wand of Magic Missile *Wand of Cold *Wand of Fire *Wand of Lightning *Wand of Death Utility *Wand of Create Monster *Wand of Polymorph *Wand of Probing *Wand of Make Invisible *Wand of Teleport *Wand of Cancellation *Wand of Wishing Other *Wand of Nothing Category:Items